Especially in multi-stage tube gas generators, as are used for example in passenger gas bag modules, usually a combustion chamber is provided at each axial end of the tubular housing, whereas in the centre between the combustion chambers a common outflow or filter chamber is arranged. In order to prevent an undesired ignition transfer between the two propellant charges, it is known to divide the common outflow chamber by a partition wall.